Morning Smoke
by Icelilly
Summary: Canada didn't worry when he awoke in an empty bed. He knew where he could find his Dutchman. (Part of a Secret Santa exchange through EuroHetalia RP)


**A/N: I know, I know, I'm posting a Christmas fic in January. But shhh… let's let this one slide. This was done for a Secret Santa event over the RP ring (EuroHetalia RP) I'm part of for our Germany/Seborga. Though the gifts were exchanged at Christmas time, he was away for the holidays and didn't receive it until this past weekend. He seemed to really enjoy it so I thought I'd repost it!**

**I haven't written NedCan in ages and it totally shows but it was a treat to be able to write them again! Apologies for the lack of a plot as well but I hope the fluff makes up for it?**

**Some additional notes are at the bottom of this fic. Constructive critism is NOT desired on this.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I don't own anything but the story itself. but the story its self.**

* * *

><p>Canada awoke to an empty bed. He gently brushes his hand against the spot where his partner should have been.<p>

_It's still warm._

He lifts himself up and rubbed his eyes, still trying to adjust to the bright sunlight. _He must have gone out for a smoke_, he contemplates. He somewhat wants to get up and get breakfast started but he didn't really feel that hungry after last night's massive dinner. He swore he didn't cook as much as he did, but the smell of delicious turkey and sweet Dutch desserts kept him going for seconds and thirds. It was nice to have Belgium and Luxembourg join them for Christmas dinner. It made him feel part of the family, now that he and Netherlands had been together for several years. He remembered how happy Belgium was to hear the news of their relationship being official and how she bombarded him with kisses as a way to express her joy. At first Canada was a bit disappointed that they didn't stay overnight with them. He knew how dedicated Luxembourg was to his work and Belgium was set to attend a Christmas party with the girls. But when Netherlands insisted they opened their gifts early, he knew he was in for a good night.

And he wasn't disappointed.

He ultimately decided to get up, quickly grabbing his glasses and some clothes but didn't bother with a shirt. He snatched his housecoat from the closet and left to check up on his missing partner. He was sitting down on the one step that wasn't wet or covered in snow, dressed in a fur parka, blue pyjama pants and black boots; enjoying his cigarette, just as Canada had expected. Netherlands must have heard the door opening because he quickly turned to face him. A grin soon followed and he moved over slightly as a signal that he wanted Canada to join him. Canada didn't say anything when he shut the door, emerging a few seconds later dressed with his jacket and boots and taking a seat next to the Dutch man.

"I'm surprised to see you up. I thought you'd exhausted after last night," he teased.

"Hey!" he shouted as he playfully gave him a punch in the arm, "I'll have you know I could have gone for seconds but you were the one that fell asleep first."

"Sure, whatever you say," he chuckled as he flicked the last of his cigarette into the snow. Canada rested his head on his partner's shoulder while Netherlands' pulled him closer. Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold as Canada thought it would be. It had rained the night before, a rarity around these parts at this time of the year. He hoped Belgium and Luxembourg didn't run into any trouble on the way back home.

"It was nice having your family here for Christmas. I love my brother to death but it felt much more peaceful with them around."

He nodded, "They were excited to come down here. Belgium enjoys both of our cooking."

"Is Luxembourg okay with us... dating? I mean, I think he's okay with it but he doesn't really say all that much-"

"He's fine with it," he interrupted, "He's a private person and just doesn't know how to hold a conversation with you yet. It's not like you're into expensive cars and name-brand items. The topic of wine can only take you so far." He paused for a moment to light up another smoke, "Besides even if he didn't, it doesn't stop us from being together. I love you and that's all that matters."

Canada looks up at him with wide eyes, in-taking with all that Netherlands' has given him. But his expression quickly changes to one of joy and content as quiet laughter escapes his lips.

"You're right. That really is all that matters..."

The conversation dies as the two enjoy the presence of silence. America couldn't take the silence like Netherlands could so Canada took a moment to enjoy every minute of it. He was glad that he could enjoy moments like this with him.

"Is America still coming tonight?" Netherlands asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, he's driving in from New York. He'll be here in the evening during the dinner hour. He's bringing gifts for us."

He frowned, "He better not be bringing us those damn ugly Christmas sweaters again. I still have the one he gave me last year hiding in the back of my closet."

"Hey! I thought you looked good in that! Belgium seemed to agree too. He gave us matching sweaters that time."

"My sister thinks everything looks good on me, no matter how atrocious it is."

He chuckled, "Well, we'll see when he gets here. In the meantime though, we should enjoy the time we have together. Is there anything you'd like to do? I was thinking we could go skating."

"I thought the canal was closed? And aren't the World Juniors starting today?"

"It is but the Rink of Dreams is not. It's smaller but I'm sure it will still be fun. Or we could go with America instead as the rink lights up at night. As for the World Juniors, I have the DVR recording as we speak."

"You skipping out on hockey? Blasphemy," he joked.

"It's been five months since we last saw each other. Hockey can wait," he replied as he stood up, "I'm going to go feed Kujiranimo."

"Isn't it Kumajiro?"

"Close enough."

After a brief laugh, Canada retreated back inside the house. Netherlands finished the last of his second cigarette before flickering it in the melting snowbank, as he did with the first one. Giving himself a good stretch, he felt much more relaxed after those two smokes. He mused over Canada's question as he watched passerby's walk past the house, a few of them walking their dogs, some even waving hello and "Merry Christmas." Truth be told, he wasn't really interested in going skating. He didn't feel like doing anything for that matter. He only wanted peace and quiet and he knew he wasn't going to get that once America arrives at their front door. He shivers slightly as the cold temperatures finally overtake him and quickly makes a dash inside where the delicious aroma of coffee overwhelms his senses.

"Oh! You're back! Did you decide on what you want to do?"

"Yeah," he smiles, "Let's go back to bed. I'll help you with the coffee."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Additional notes:<br>**_  
><em><strong>* The Rink of Dreams that Canada talks about is an actual thing in Ottawa. It's an outdoor rink located on the front lawn of City Hall and has become a popular alternative when the Canal is not ready for skaters. Since it's refrigerated, it can withstand temperatures to about 10C. And yes, it does light up at night!<strong>_

_*** Though Luxembourg is canon, we don't have much to go on in terms of personality (at the moment) so I used traits that our Luxembourg uses in our RP ring.**_


End file.
